Awkward
by TideOfMelancholy
Summary: Yes, it was awkward. and all because they couldn't think for a moment before they acted...CrossxAllen. Mrated for my swearing.


_**A/N: Just a few sort of important stuff.**_

_**1)I'm afraid they are probably OOC but I think it sort of suits the situations they are in**_

_**2) Allen is 19 years old but he is still with Cross. Thing is that even though I like CrossxAllen it feels weird if Allen is only 16. So in my imagination he looks pretty much the same but he is 19 years old.(I still refer to him as "the boy" because I consider 19 year olds, boys)  
><strong>_

_**3) I hope the fact that I find Cross amazing, doesn't mess up the story too much. When I first wrote it I dedicated half the words to describing how awesome my Marian is.**_

_**4) I know that the plot is cliche as fuck, but my imagination is dead. Gomen...**_

_**Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own any of the characters used, in any way. By the way, if anyone, ever sues someone for writing fanfiction, the one who sued is an idiot.**_

* * *

><p>Awkward.<p>

Awkward, awkward, awkward.

If there was one thought that could monopolize Allen Walker's mind that fine morning it would be that his current predicament was awkward and embarrassing as hell.

The white haired man was currently sitting on the edge of the bed that was in the room he shared with his read haired master, engaging the floor tiles in a staring contest, as his fingers were absentmindedly destroying his left sleeve. His heart was thumping in his chest, as he was almost hunching due to the weight which his embarrassment was adding on his shoulders.

Now, why on earth would Allen Walker be in such a situation, you ask. Actually the answer you seek , fair reader, could at the moment be found in that very room, across from our white haired lad, sitting on the window sill, smoking and looking out with an apathy that was nothing short of remarkable. There he was, Cross Marian, with one leg propped up on the sill, for the hand that was holding his cancer stick to rest on. He was clad in his usual black attire, making his fiery hair stand out in all its glory, able to attract attention from pretty much every living thing that was close enough to take a look at him.

Yes, Cross Marian was indeed a very cool, sex-god of a man _seemingly_ unaffected by the huge elephant in the room who was standing between him and his idiot fidgeting apprentice. Because bad-ass as Cross may be, and much as he would deny it out loud, he was desperately trying to keep himself from glancing at the other man, knowing that such an act would lead to new levels of awkwardness.

And all that because they couldn't fucking think for a moment before they acted.

The previous day had been completely normal, just like any other day since Allen became Cross's apprentice. The former would work hard to make money, which the latter would then spend in the stupidest of ways. When night would come, they both would make for the little pub downstairs where, as usual. Cross would hit on anything with legs and Allen would play poker to cover the expenses of his master's lifestyle.

This routine had been going on for quite some time. When Cross first realized that his idiot student was some sort of poker genius, he had started dragging him along when he went out , making sure that the boy put his cheating skills to good use.

Be that as it may, Cross had never really watched Walker while he was playing. He was merely satisfied with knowing that the boy was somewhere in the background making money, as _he_ was seducing anyone in a 20 meter radius.

_That_ night, however, this 20 meter radius included no one interesting enough for Cross to bother with seducing. They had only been at the bar for forty five minutes and Cross was starting to get bored.

As he scanned the room in search for someone to entertain himself with, Cross's eyes bumped on the poker table. There were currently six men playing, including his idiot student.

Studying that picture for a moment, Cross came to realize how damn wrong this looked. There they were, five filthy, drunk men with broken teeth and bad hair shouting and swearing, while they were losing their money and valuable items to a white haired boy, whose entire demeanor was shouting "pure". As said men were starting to get angry, their insults aimed at the boy were getting meaner and more perverted by the second.

Cross felt an instinctive anger stir inside him and even though his expression was apathetic as always , in his mind he had already beaten the shit out of those guys. Such an act , however, proved to be uncalled for as his student was obviously more than capable to own these men, both with his poker skills and his smart retorts. All in all, the boy knew very well what he was doing.

That very thing amused Marian and seeing as he had nothing better to do, he ordered two drinks and moved to sit by his apprentice.

Upon his master's arrival, Allen turned to look at the man with a puzzled expression.

"Master? Do we have to leave?"

"No, idiot apprentice. Here , drink up." Cross replied, giving Allen one of the drinks he had just ordered.

Said apprentice was more than weirded out by his master's actions. Not once had the man sat near Allen while he was playing , let alone offer him a drink. However, as Allen was staring at the drink in his hand , contemplating whether or not to accept the scotch his master was offering, his poker buddies – who had shut up momentarily to observe Cross- had started daring and insulting him again with renewed fervor.

That moment something snapped inside the white haired man. As Allen slowly tore his eyes away from the drink in his hand, he moved his gaze at his opponents, his eyes glinting, an evil smirk replacing his usual kind smile and slowly moving his hand towards his face , he felt "poker-Allen" take over . When the glass touched his lips, he downed the drink at once, hissing as the liquid burned his throat and banging the empty glass on the table loudly.

"Let's play." poker-Allen said, once again smirking menacingly at his filthy opponents.

As poker-Allen was occupying himself with being bad-ass as hell, he failed to notice that a certain Cross Marian was staring at him shocked. The red haired Marshall was frozen.

_Is this what cute, little Allen is capable of?_

I mean, sure Cross knew that the boy was now a young adult , but he was still a cute, little idiot…_wasn't he? _Everything about Allen seemed to grow in Cross's eyes at that moment. Allen's pure, beautiful little face was turning menacing, overly confident and well…fucking hot. The usually freaky color of his hair, now seemed to add something alluring and outlandish to his appearance. His long, gloved fingers seemed graceful with a plastic movement that any dancer would envy.

Okay, Cross was _not_ shocked. He was definitely _not_ smitten by this person in front of him and he certainly did _not_ have the urge to just grab him and…and...wow. Drink. Now.

Without showing his inner…argument with himself, Cross raised his hand and ordered two more drinks, never taking his visible eye from Allen.

When the drinks arrived Allen once again downed his own immediately.

"Bring us two more" he then said, surprising his master even more with each of his actions.

Surprised as Cross was though, and much as he wanted to keep observing the boy, he turned his eye to the game. The players had all folded long ago, except for Allen and one bald-headed man who looked very sure of himself. So sure, that it was too obvious to be a bluff. And it wasn't. The man's hand was good, so good in fact that he started picking up his winnings before Allen had the chance to reveal his own.

"Royal straight flush"

Everyone's head turned so suddenly to Allen's direction that one could almost hear their necks breaking.

Allen was, by now, drunk literally out of his mind as both poker-Allen and an increasing amount of alcohol had started claiming it. Cocky grin in place, eyes glinting, hands shuffling the cards with the ease of an expert, Allen turned to his master.

"Now will you buy me another drink, …_Master?"_

"Idiot apprentice" was all Cross could say in order to keep his cool, as he ordered two more drinks wondering when his student had become this…this alluring, confident creature in front of him.

Said creature kept winning and mocking his opponents, drinking unceasingly and turning from time to time to make occasional requests for more alcohol to his master who was also drinking unceasingly.

With each one of Allen's victories , Cross's self restraint was becoming weaker and weaker.

Every time Allen owned the other guys, Marian's need to touch that boy and show everyone that he was _his_ and _his alone,_ was growing dangerously. You see, Cross , even in his drunken state, could feel that almost every person in that room was observing his apprentice, probably wondering how great it would be, to go home with him tonight.

And that irked Cross to no end, because Allen would go home with _him_ and _no one_ had a _fucking_ say in it.

Still observing the game , Cross noted that things had escalated. The bald man from before was now glaring daggers at a still very cocky Allen, as they both went all in.

Cross almost – almost mind you- held his breath at that. Both, Allen and his opponent, were deliberately stalling , building up everyone's anticipation.

This did not leave Cross unaffected, and as he had his eye on Allen and the table, the rest of the world started slipping away, moving to the blurry background. That moment , Allen slowly turned his head towards him, looked deep into his master's eye, smirked his drunken smirk and slowly turned his gaze back at his opponent simultaneously lowering his cards to the table.

"Royal. Straight. Flush" he barely managed to say, highlighting each word, before his master was all over him.

Cross had grabbed Allen by the collar of his shirt , yanking him to his feet and forcefully pressed his lips to the boy's. Allen reacted immediately, unable to hide his lust for this man any longer. His hands pulled at long red hair, making the owner of said hair tilt his head a bit, to give the younger one better access to his mouth. Cross's hands were pressing Allen's back, bringing him even closer, squishing him against his chest.

Both drunk from lust and alcohol, they could hardly tell which tongue belonged to whom, whose hand touched what, whose moan was which. All they knew was that they wanted this, whatever it may be, they wanted it and they would have it even if they had to do it on the poker table.

When they felt the need to part for air, they pulled slightly apart , enough to look at each others eyes . Both men's eyes were half-lidded, their expressions showing the fire that was scorching them inside and the insurmountable longing to touch the other more, to claim each other, to…to...

And they were kissing again, heatedly, sloppily and hungrily, forgetting who they were and where they were standing.

Cross slowly moved his hands at Allen's waist tugging on it with enough force to support the younger one's full weight, as Allen eagerly wrapped his legs tightly around his master's body. At that moment, never moving his face away from Allen's , Cross started walking towards the stairs that led to their room, leaving the earned money and the yelling people behind.

Neither of them could care about such menial things as they knew that if they stalled in there a bit longer they would end up taking each other right on the floor of the pub.

As Cross was half way up the stairs – still groping and kissing and moaning and biting Allen who was doing the exact same thing – he started feeling his knees weaken.

By the time they reached room, Cross couldn't feel his legs anymore. He kneeled on the floor slowly, gently placing Allen down. The white haired man moved to lie flat on the floor pulling Cross with him.

As they were both flat on the floor, all the alcoholic poison they had downed that night started taking its toll on them. Slowly, they felt more and more comfortable just lying there, next to each other, and so a silent , dreamless sleep overtook them.

* * *

><p>When morning finally came, Allen woke up with a start as his parasitic type innocence had managed to wash the drunk out of him. Squinting his eyes, he slowly recognized whose hand was resting on his waist as he felt his inner self go from taken aback to full out panicking, remembering what had transpired only hours ago. He felt blood rushing to his cheeks , cursing himself for what he knew he had felt for the red haired man next to him. How could this have happened? He didn't <em>want<em> his master,right? The man had only ever tortured him, making him work day and night, while he was spending everything in the most immature ways.

_C'mon, Allen, the only logical conclusion is that you hate him._

But if Allen hated his master so much, why was it, that what he wanted with every ounce of his being was for Cross to wake up and start kissing him again in that rough, scorching way he had been not so long ago? Why was it that he wanted to be permitted to moan his master's name and hear his master moan his name in return? Why was it that he wanted his master to wake up and his hand from Allen's waist only to place it forcefully on his…woah!

Allen's eyes widened as a certain lower region of his body was waking up , making it's presence known to his master's thigh.

Unfortunately, karma decided to pick that moment to get Allen back for cheating, as Cross's eye shot open and was met with the face of a very flustered and embarrassed Allen Walker.

Keeping his cool, Cross slowly got up reaching out his hand to help up his idiot student, before heading to the bathroom.

And that is how the two men ended up one on the bed and one at the window sill, both replaying with every detail the events of the previous night.

Now, Cross's problem was not what had happened. He was used to getting drunk enough to make out with random people, and had that been all there was between him and his student, he could just shrug it off , call Allen an idiot and move on.

Annoyingly, that was not all there was to what had transpired between them. Much as Cross wanted to look at Allen and see nothing more than his idiot apprentice, he couldn't. He knew too well, that if he were to look at him, he would see a complicated _man_ there. A complicated man with more than one layers, a complicated man who Cross would still want to claim as his own and forbid the rest of the world to touch.

_Pull yourself together, dammit_, he said to himself as he took another drag from his cigarette trying to calm down. Still looking out the dirty window he changed the angle in which he was sitting a bit, only to immediately regret doing so. Because there it was, Allen's reflection in all its glory on the stained glass, looking at his feet.

Cross stared at the reflection.

Allen looked up at it.

Their gazes met indirectly through the glass as both men froze, unable to be the first look away.

They stood up. Cross turned around, his eye burning holes through Allen. They started moving towards each other as their minds were completely devoid of anything, save for the image of the other man.

In a minute they were in front of each other.

In a second they gave in.

Their lips clashed, their chests rubbed, their hands roamed everywhere in an attempt to touch _more_ of the other, to have_ more_ , to finally satisfy that devastating greed they had awoken last night.

Allen wrapped his legs around Cross's waist again, as the latter supported Allen's weight on his hands. By the time, they had moved to the bed , their fire and hunger for the other hadn't been quenched to the slightest, if anything they found it had increased, reaching new levels of pure lust and longing.

When Cross felt satisfied enough by Allen's lips, he moved to the boy's neck, biting perhaps with a bit more force than necessary. Allen's eyes dilated as the pain and roughness gave him more pleasure than he had imagined possible. Arching his neck, which was now being meticulously licked by Cross, Allen moaned loudly

"Ma-Ah...Ma-ri-ANNN"

Cross smirked at Allen's use of his first name which filled him with renewed want for the boy. As Allen realized that, his dark side was highly amused and felt cocky enough to tease the older man

"Say-ah, Marian, you won't –ngh- pass out on me-eh again, are you? Cos I-a-_fuck_- I don't thi-…nngh…I don't think I can take it, if you leave me alone again."

Both men froze at that, as it dawned on them that although Allen had started playfully and teasingly, the last part was added with a tiny hint of worry and fear of being abandoned.

Cross couldn't believe his ears. That boy had made him lose it. He had him entranced. He had him unable to stop himself and he was worried about being left alone?

_Idiot apprentice, can't you see what's happening here?_

Cross lifted himself up on his elbows to look straight to Allen's gray eyes.

"Never" was all he said.

Honestly, he didn't need to say anything else, as that one word was enough to spread happiness throughout the whole of Allen's being, who smiled and reached up to cup his face with both his hands and kiss Marian, not sweetly like a newly-wed but neither hungrily like he did before. No. This was a kiss of gratitude to the man, for knowing exactly what Allen wanted to hear.

And that gesture on Allen's part, the meaning of which Cross understood easily, was more than enough for him to know that Allen would indeed be _his _and _his alone_, out of touch for the rest of the world.

As the mood lightened again, their crazy longing for each other returned making Marian smirk. He lowered himself again picking up where he left off on Allen's neck.

"Hey, idiot…apprentice, since when…do you call me…Marian?" Cross said against Allen's neck, between kisses and bites.

"nnngh since you-ah started…molesting me. May-aAah-be you should start ca-ngh-calling _me_ Allen."

At that Cross moved himself , to press their now very hard lower regions together, while moving his mouth next to Allen's ear, licking the outer shell before whispering huskily, releasing his hot breath on the boy's skin, while slightly moving his hips back and forth driving Allen crazy.

"Make me. Say. Your. Name."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aaaaand the end.<strong>_

_**I should explain that I was listening to Pink's "Oh my god" when i wrote the last part, and as i was searching for a way to end this the lyrics she was singing were "make me say your name", so there you have it.**_

_***also at some point the song says "put me on the table" so I threw that poker table in*  
><strong>_

_**I don't really like Pink, I just think that "oh my god" is one of the hottest songs out there, so i thought it could make my story hot too...i hope it did. Sorry for the lack of sex but I have come to the conclusion that sex scenes are just something that i cannot write. just imagine they did it.  
><strong>_

_**okay, long author's note is long. I hope i didn't waste your time with my cliche story.**_

_**thanks for reading it.**_


End file.
